


The Lock Box

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, I think he keeps his heart in a box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lock Box

Sometimes I think you keep your heart in a box, hidden away from the rest of the world and from me.

As though I could ever hurt it.

I could never hurt you—you who brought me back from the edge of oblivion, you who gave me new life, a shiny new purpose, a reason to live. Maybe I'm just a killer. Maybe that's all I'll ever be. I'm still human though. Humans get lonely. Even the trained killers and the billionaire computer geniuses.

The life we lead is lonely.

Sometimes I don't mind.

Sometimes, I have to admit, it's a bit too much.

That's why I call to check in as often as I do when we're not even working a number. Really it's just an excuse to hear your voice.

Sometimes I think you forget to put your heart in the box.

Or maybe, the heart just has a mind of its own and breaks loose without your permission.

It's always pretty plain when it manages to break loose. You're so practiced at keeping your emotions hidden, but they show in your eyes. All of that sadness, loneliness, guilt and horror that you press down is there, in your eyes. There are other things there too, though. I often see your humor and amusement there. I see the triumph when we save another life.

There's something else there, too, when you look at me sometimes. I don't think either of are ready to admit to that one yet—if we ever will be.

You should know by now that you can't keep everything from me forever. Even if I truly didn't want to know, the secrets would come out. They have an annoying habit of doing that—believe me, I know.

Sometimes I get frustrated by your box.

You know all about me. Even after everything you knew before we met, you learned more. I let you learn more. Not just those facts about my past, but things that could say so much more about me than anything you could read off a computer screen.

I know you are scared to trust me—scared to trust anyone.

For whatever reason, you've lost you faith in humanity.

You believe you're better off alone.

But, like me, I know you get lonesome.

You are human, too, after all.

Maybe we don't have to be this lonely. We don't have humanity anymore, but we do have each other. I just wish you'd let your heart out of the lock box you hide it in and trust me not to break it again. I do know how fragile it is. I don't think it will heal without a little help. Help I'm more than willing to provide.

I would trust you with my heart. Maybe someday you'll trust me enough to lose the lock box. We don't have to be lonely anymore if we don't want to be.


End file.
